User blog:Asfidyll/Raikken, Thorns of the Creed
Raikken, Thorns of the Creed is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities within 4 seconds, he marks the target for 4 seconds. If the target regains more than while marked, two members of his Coven appear and deal total true damage equal to . Mark of the Coven has a static cooldown of 15 seconds and does not apply to enemies who have regained health via natural health regen ONLY. }} Raikken throws out a thorn in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies passed through. These thorns can rebound off terrain (both fake and impassable) twice, dealing 90% damage from the first rebound and 90% of that from the second. These thorns regain their max range from their rebound point. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Each basic attack over a specific damage threshold dealt to an enemy champion increases Raikken's movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds, up to a total cap of 100%. |description2 = Raikken empowers his thorns with his own blood for 6 seconds, causing his basic attacks to deal bonus true damage based on a percentage of the target's attack damage or ability power; whichever is the greater value. Lifesteal and other item/on-hit effects are disabled for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = OR |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health per attack |range = }} Raikken throws out a single thorn that lodges itself in its target, dealing physical damage and causing it to take bleed damage equal to a percentage of their missing health. If the target dies, it explodes in a wave of blood, slightly knocking back all enemy units within a 300-radius. Raikken stores up to 2 Rupture thorns and regenerates a new one every seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 thorn |range = 1100 }} Raikken lets loose a single thorn in a line across the map, dealing physical damage. Once the thorn strikes an enemy champion or upon reactivation, the thorn instantly fans out into three secondary thorns in a 30-degree cone, each dealing 70% of the initial thorn's damage to all enemies passed through and each half the initial size. Thorns of Salem deals 5% less damage per unit hit, down to a minimum of 40%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Lore There are those men and women who have been condemned to death, exiled and hated by the people of Valoran. Left to rot in the gutters and forgotten by the public, some fortunate vagabonds receive word of a secret organisation: that of the Covens. Once a small group of simple thieves and street mongrels, had become a greatly expanded network of trained assassins and fighters alike. This network was split into 5 Covens, the most renown of which was the Salem Coven. The Coven of Salem was the elite coven, into which only the finest of combatants were admitted into. The way of admission? Fight to the death in an unforgiving arena, riddled with traps, poison and rabid animals. Avaliel and Raikken had both won their battles, and while his twin was within the bowels of the League on an infiltration mission, Raikken stayed with the Coven doing simple assassination and intelligence missions. On one such mission, he came across a spy from the League stalking behind his target. Curious as to why the League would be so interested in the same target the Coven was, he followed both tracks to a valley deep within the earth. But just as he came around the corner, he discovered both his target and the spy lying face down, black magic scorching on their backs. Noticing his hooded target still breathing, he demanded to know what has happened; and why the League would have been following him too. His dying response was simple: "Avaliel is to die for his treason." In a fit of rage, he threw the body against the nearby rocks and began on his swift journey to the League. He knew that the Coven would send someone after him, but he did not care. He would warn his brother and flee. So many questions to be had, so many answers to be found. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Raikken is a pure damage marksman, who thrives being in the middle of battle and relies heavily on his basic attacks. He is the definition of a glass-cannon and excels at swiftly plunging into battle and taking down his target with sheer burst power, before seeking out his next target. Made for dishing out tons of damage without taking any himself, his ability kit rewards him greatly for focussing directly on damage, making up for what he lacks in health and speed. Raikken wears the charcoaled colours of the Salem Coven: robes of black and crimson red held fast by tarnished silver armour. His slight pauldrons and greaves are trimmed in blood and his head lies hidden under his hood, belying only the fury and determination in his eyes. His blackmetal thorns, unique to the Salem Coven, float around his arms, as if full of life, albeit with the intent to embed themselves in their next victim at the flicker of a single finger. Raikken is a dark figure: murder in his past and blood in his future. His eyes have seen the worst of the worst, his family having been tortured and butchered, himself and his brother forced to bleed until near death. He no longer feels the touch of pain, and casts a mocking grin to death. Determined to serve his ends, there is always a calm, and menacing demeanour to Raikken. Quick to fight, and only loyal to his twin brother, he is unpredictable and at times, he is prone to kill at first sight. Quotes '' Selection: '' "Seep my thorns in their blood." '' Attacking: '' "Thorns unto flesh." "The battle is endless." "Death in blood." "Calm and deadly." "I am Death in blood." "Loyalty is for fools." '' Movement: '' "To their slaughter." "Trail of blood." "Pain? Hah." "They just can't stop dying." "Butchery is no news to me." "I will find you brother." '' Jokes: '' Raikken sends two of his thorns to slice into his hands, drawing blood. He then rubs his hands together before holding them out, revealing no wounds. "Hmph, no pain at all." "Still feel nothing." '' Taunts: '' Raikken commands his thorns to create a vortex around him, before slicing outward in a ring that quickly expands before shrinking. The thorns then return to his arms. "Can't touch this." "Just another fighter doomed to die." '' Unique Taunts: '' With a nearby Talon: "Hah! Nothing but a child with a toy." With a nearby Avaliel: "Brother! Free yourself! Run!" When a killing blow narrowly misses: "Hah, so close, yet so far." Against any Demacian: "Loyalty serves for nothing, Demacian." Against any Noxian: "The strongest shall win, and you will lose Noxian." Comments For some weird reason unbeknownst to me, this page has been marked as deprecated. If someone could please tell me why this is the case, it would be extremely helpful. Thanks :) Category:Custom champions